Cruel Ends
by SinfulxTragedy
Summary: His hands were same as those in the past, the hands that once praised her of her hard work to turn into the hands of betrayal. Before her lies another prison, another confinement, another cruel ending.
1. Prison

My first fan fic, so please go easy on the first few chapter ;;;

Mature content: For couple of reasons.

* * *

Cruel Ends

Darkness swept over the small city as cold winter winds gathered together. Commoners were hustled in their small homes, all sitting near the fire for warmth while nobles were enjoying their time eating, dancing, and drinking merrily at a party every single night until one day when one decided to disembark earlier than others.

"Oh come on Darien, you couldn't even stay for just a little longer? At the age of 20, what man doesn't think of partying and goes home? I mean really, shouldn't viceroys be partying instead and leave the 'political stuff' to his staff or what ever you call them." Andrew hovered over Darien with a slurp in each word, cleaning his drool with his unbuttoned sleeve.

Darien grabbed his coat, cape, and hat from the servant right before they had opened the door, revealing both Darien and Andrew to a cold chill with a touch of snow.

"Oh come on Darieennn, you know that it's no party without you!" Andrew slung an arm over Darien's shoulder.

"I think you should watch your drinking limit and it's no concern of yours to matter whether I am leaving or whether I am not leaving. It does not change anything whether I leave the party or not."

"You're so no cute, of course it does! It's livelier with you there!"

"No Andrew."

"Ohh come onnnnn, stop being such a drag, say, I have to stop at a market somewhere tomorrow, if you agree to come, I'll let cha goooooooooooooooooo."

Darien gave his drunken friend a stern look, whether not he'll even be able to remember what he had just said to him the next morning with a major headache.

"Fine."

"Darieeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!" Andrew said aloud with a huge smile as his saliva crept onto Darien's cape.

Darien gave him a disgusted look as Andrew smeared it in even more as he tried to wipe the drool away. As soon as the carriage pulled up to the door step, Darien stepped in as soon as the driver opened the door, leaving a drunk and unstable Andrew lying against the cold concrete floor. Darien shook his head, asked the servant to help him in back to the guest, and continued on home in his carriage.

--

"KReeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!"

Darien's knee had slammed against the seat in front as the carriage had halted to a stop.

"What the hell!" Darien had cried out

A stubby short man came towards the side of Darien's door and opened it.

"I'm very sorry Master Darien, but there seems to be a small girl fainted in the street and I'm not sure whether she's a threat because of her appearance!" the short man had stumbled upon his words.

Darien thought of how the girl might have look to behold such a threatening appearance towards the driver. He let out a frustrating groan before setting out of the carriage to inspect this supposedly "threatening" object. He walked around in front of the carriage, seeing a small limp form, curled together in a tattered rag. The color of her locks were unable to elucidate because of the dirt,plastered into her hair, bruise marks were shown across her legs, arms, and face. Her eyelids concealed her eyes as snow brushed against her eyelashes. All in all, she was still an under developed child. He thought he should just leave her there and have the carriage go around her as if she was just another peasant child that died of starvation, but something caught his eyes as he spotted sliver upon her soiled strands of hair. He took off his cape and bundled her into the warmth created both by the cape and his body.

"Master Darien?" The short stubby man asked.

"We'll bring her with us."

"Yes sir." The driver closed the door as soon as Darien entered the carriage with the limp form and continued on.

--

Serena had woken up at the sound of a metal clanging, the trots of a horse, and warmth she was not familiar with. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw a stranger before her staring straight at her as if he could see everything in her soul. Serena just stared back, blank, knowing circumstances was the same as those in the past. His hands were same as those in the past, the hands that once praised her of her hard work to turn into the hands of betrayal. Before her, lies another prison, another confinement, another cruel ending.

* * *

AN: So how about it for the first chapter? Just a sum of what will happen soon ;D, It's school days, so going to be hard to update, but I'll try to update a.s.a.p! 


	2. Betrayal

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon and Mature Content for whatever will be in this chapter: I don't want to keep track of everything in this .

Well as I have said before, I have TRIED to update A.S.A.P. So please enjoy reading and leave some reviews please

* * *

Cruel Ends

Serena had stepped out of the carriage and stared at her cold stone prison lying before her, mocking her very essence before following Darien up the marble steps, blending into his tall frame. They both stood before a huge oak door over towering Serena's small frame. As both doors were held open, snow carried into the grand hall as both of them entered, following the red carpet flowing into an endless hall. Darien walked towards the living room with Serena towing behind him. She could feel all the hard stares piercing into her, noting her filthiness.

"Come in here." Darien said aloud as an order rather than a gesture. Serena stiffened up, noticing what was to come before her before entering the room.

"Sit."

Serena did as he had ordered as she looked down at the imperial designed carpet of many colors than that she knew of. She braced herself for the hand that had always been smacked upon her and the hand that always crawled disgustingly against her skin, but instead she felt a firm hand rest upon her head, later lifting her chin to look up at him at equal length. Darien lowered himself to her height before demanding answers rather than asking questions.

"What is your name."  
"Serena Tsukino…" Serena said in a soft-spoken manner after a few seconds of hesitation.  
"Your new name will be Serenity and I've had a maid set a bath for you, so I want you to follow what she says, understand?"

Serena shook her head yes. A few seconds passed by after an exchange of name before the maid had arrived to retrieve Serena.

!#$&()

Serena indulged herself in the sensation of the warm water soothing her bruised skin until the maid had decided to scrub her skin with soap to rid of the dirt. Serena yelped at the pain and dashed out of the bathroom, scared of the pain. She ran back to the room in which she departed from Darien to find Darien in a seat with a book. Serena ran towards him, sobbing as she buried her face and her soaked hair into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Master Shield! I don't know what came over her!"

Darien stared in shock at the multiple bruises upon her pale skin as well as her bright blue eyes and golden tresses with a hint of silver. The maid pulled Serena's arm, receiving another yelp in pain from Serena.

"Enough! I'll do it myself."

The maid instantly dropped hold of her hand as soon as Darien picked Serena up in his arm as she held her arms towards herself.

Darien walked back towards the bathroom and settled her into the ceramic bath tub before he pulled his wet sleeves up. He ignored the many bruises on her skin and gently grazed her skin with a bar of soap in hand as he sat beside the bath tub. He took in admiration at the foreign hair whenever the bar of soap would pass her collar bone. Darien could feel chills crawl up his spine at her innocence, feeling the very feeling of hunger, growing with a mix of hate. He grabbed a pitcher of warm water that the maids have drawn and poured the water onto Serena, getting rid of the suds. Serena tried to cover the best she can of her hair and the bruises living within her skin, avoiding eyes that judges others. Darien reached for a towel and started to dry her hair as her golden-silver locks shimmered under the cold moonlight.

"Please sir. Don't look at me; I know that I am a disgusting filth."

Darien passed the back of his hand against her cheek. His thumb traced her bottom lips.

"You're far from being filth, you're beautiful."

The very thought of having that title brought Serena to break down her wall she held up since she was born. Darien placed a kiss upon her lips the second her wall was brought down.

"Think of me, and only me."

Little did she know how horrible her prison really was and the horrible secret her captor held in his heart.

!#$&()

**4 Years later…**

Serena stared out the glass window into the huge terrain filled with sprouts as the first sign of spring after the cold winter, wanting to roll in the field making flower crowns for Darien in which Darien would create flower rings for her in return.

"Darien!" Serena shrieked once she heard the front oak doors creak open. She ran towards the figure that had just entered the hall with her green silk dress. Darien brought a hand towards her head and kneeled down to place a kiss on top of her head.

"Don't do that! I feel so embarrassed!" Serena blushed as she quickly hid her peach colored face. Darien let out a chuckle before handing his hat and coat towards the butler.

"For your 14th birthday," Darien held out a small box wrapped in a cream-colored wrapper and tied with a green ribbon, "Say, for your 14th birthday we go out for a picnic, I'll ask the chef to make your favorite cake as for dessert."

"Ok then! Promise?" Serena shrieked with glee.

"Promise. Why don't you open your present as of now."

Serena untied the green ribbon and undid the wrapping to reveal a gold trimmed clip with a mix of emeralds diamonds embedded in. Her smile grew even bigger as she thanked him over and over again. She drew her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, Darien drew her head up as she gave him a perfect entrance in her shock, to which Darien took.

The maids and butlers around them stared at them with a sight of disgust that Serena had noticed for a certain times in a row. Their lips parted as she looked down, thinking of what was wrong with what they were doing. "Come on now, I'll help you get dressed."

Darien stood up and walked towards her room, with Serena following, retreating from the cold hard judging stares. Serena walked up beside Darien and tugged onto his sleeve in her insecurity.

Darien noticed the shift in her mood once they had entered her room.

"What is your question."

"Darien, why are the maids and butlers staring at us with disgust? Are we doing something wrong?"

Darien laughed at her insecurity and walked over towards her closet, picking out an emerald dress to match her new clip. He walked over to Serena and knelt before her.

"Don't worry about them, think of me only, I'll teach you of the pure and impure things of the world, I'll teach you to go against your morals. Now up."

Serena lifted her arms up as Darien drew her green silk dress up, Darien took a fascination towards her developing body.He held her chin up to his lips, ensnared her lips.

"Darien?" Serena mumbled as it deepened further than before.

"Master Darien, the carriage waits."

Darien let out a frustrating groan before he stopped; he grabbed the emerald dress, slipped it onto Serena, and placed the clip into her hair.

"Let's go."

Serena stared at Darien's back with puzzlement before following him out the door.

!#$&()

After their picnic, the carriage pulled up into a grand hunting lodge off the city of Thilo about seven miles away.

"DARIEN!" A group of woman whizzed over towards the carriage once Darien stepped out.

The screeching harpies asked him of his whereabouts the past years as others swooned over him, offering a place in their bed at night. _'Get off of him, don't touch him, don't swoon over him like you all do.' _Serena found herself thinking of these awful thoughts, scared of what she's experiencing, as she stayed in the carriage, looking towards Darien.

"Get away from him you pigs; your husbands are all looking for you."

The entire woman looked at the tall figure before them before giving a sound of disapproval before flowing away, opposite from when they came.

"Tch tch tch, a few years abroad and I see you're still the main attraction Darien."

Darien looked away and held a hand out to Serena, helping her out.

"Same for you, all those years abroad and you're still the same Andrew." Darien bit back.

"Oh, you haven't made any progress of being cute. Oh, and who might this beautiful princess be?" Andrew bowed before Serena, having a blush from Serena in return.

"S-s-serenity, sir."

"A pleasure it is." Andrew took her hand and placed a kiss upon her hand giving her a charming smile after. Serena's face turned red and looked down, giving a curtsy at the same time. Darien stared at the scene before him with nothing but repulsion.

"Serenity you are not to talk between conversations of men unless told to do so! Have you lost your etiquette?!" Darien scolded.

Serena found herself at the breach of tears at the side of which she has never seen of Darien. She ran towards the crowd of people that was waiting for the sporting event.

"I'd say that's very hypocritical of you, you haven't even mention you living with a little girl as a matter of fact as well as scolding her out in public." Andrew contradicted.

"Stay out of my family matters Andrew." Darien hissed and walked off in his own direction. Andrew let out a sigh before following after Serena, intending to cheer her up. He found Serena resting upon a bench with her small knees held up against her chest. Boys ran up to Serena and tugged onto her foreign hair and flipped her skirt up, harassing her.

"Scram you little brats!" Andrew heard of himself saying before realizing it. In seconds the little boys ran in every direction, running to harass something else for the time being.  
"Are you alright my princess?" Andrew found himself asking her.  
Serena nodded as she wrapped her arms around Andrew's waist, unable to handle the pain. Andrew let out a sigh and released her arms before kneeling down in front of her, cupping her cheek.  
"It's my fault that he outraged upon you like that."  
Serena reverted to sniffles at his apology. Andrew traced her lower lips, tempted by her innocence. In seconds his lips found his way to Serena, soon to be shocked at her response. He stopped quickly to find Darien right there before him, fumed with anger. In just a matter of minutes, Darien's sword was at the brim of his neck.

"Is there something you'd like to say before your sentence to death?" Darien's eyes went sharp and dark as his grip onto the handle was firm.

"Family matters Darien? Don't kid around with me, as your title, you should stop immediately before your father knows about this!"

Darien's was taken back at the mention of his father

"Dare to tell my father and face the consequences, I take that you will not make a threat out of me."

He immediately withdrew his sword and grabbed onto Serena's wrist fiercely and walked towards the front for a carriage, leaving Andrew and a growing crowd filled with confusion.

!#$&()

Darien held onto Serena's wrist with a strong grip, pulling her into the grand hall, ignoring the butlers and maids' puzzlement.  
"Leave now!" Darien's voice boomed through the hall, bouncing off the marble walls to where the servants in the kitchen were able to hear clearly.  
Darien dragged Serena, ignoring her yelps and her cries of pleas. He slammed the door to his chamber closed after throwing her onto his bed. To Serena's horror, she realized that her worst nightmare was about to happen and once again from someone that she had trusted. Darien's eyes darken each step he took and to each step he took, the more Serena's nightmare came true. Darien gave a wicked smile before tracing her lips, giving Serena to be freighted.

"Did you like what he did to you? Did you like his hands touching your face?" Darien asked with a wicked smile. The freight in Serena's eyes was shown in which Darien relished in. His lips landed upon her lips fiercely, receiving multiple whimpers from Serena. In an instant, Darien torn her dress off in a matter of seconds.

"So I guess it wouldn't matter if I ravish you then since you let that man touch you?!" Darien roared with anger. The cries and pleas from Serena did not reach Darien's ears which were blocked with overflowing emotions. Darien suckled onto her nipples and plunged a finger inside her, hearing many more pleas in which he savored in.

"Please don't!" Serena cried out right before Darien was able to plunged himself inside of her. Serena couldn't fight the power overcoming her in which Darien relished in. He soon shot out his release and stood still, returning his breath to a steady tempo. He pulled up his pants and redid his shirt. He grabbed a handful of Serena's golden curls and brought it to his face before whispering something into her ears.

"Remember this well, you belong to me, think of only me whether it's with your hate, you are my prisoner and nothing more. Nothing but a toy for me." In a devil-like voice.

With that Darien walked out of the room and closed it. Once Serena's pain and feeling of betrayal came into consciences her cry of agony could be heard throughout the whole mansion as Darien leaned against the doorway, clutching his chest as Serena turned back to a lifeless doll.

!#$&()

Time has continued on as the heart of two remained the same, frozen in time. Darien stayed in his study room as Serena stayed in her room, showing no sign of energy whenever the sun was bright or whenever it rained. Darien slammed his fist against the mirror with one hand holding a glass of whiskey.

"You've been in such a fowl mood every since that day." Andrew commented as he took a sip of his glass of whiskey.

Darien ignored the blood running down his knuckles onto the pinewood floor and took another swig at his glass of whiskey and slammed it onto the table, pouring himself another glass.

"I guess you're pretty serious about her huh? Do not worry; I haven't mentioned any of this to your father. So how is she your _sister_?"

Darien took another guzzle at his drink before slamming it down, this time he didn't pour another cup.

"Do not mention her; I haven't visited her since that day since father dreads me from ever visiting him, him and his filthy wife."

"Master Darien! Miss Serenity took the apple cutter from my hand and is about to take her life!"

Darien looked up with fury towards the maid. "You incompetent woman, all I said was to watch her and take care of her, but instead you allowed such a weapon into her hand?!" Darien moved the maid aside and ran towards Serena's room as Andrew followed along. As the door slammed opened, Darien found Serena lied across the floor, her hair entangled in a messy way, her wrist turning pale as the blood flowed like a never ending river. Darien checked her pulse to find a small pulse, sighing in relief.

"Get me a doctor, NOW!" Darien roared as he picked Serena up and laid her across her bed, doing his best to stop the blood.

!#$&()

Serena woke up, finding everything white above the ceiling. _'Am I in heaven?' _

"Luckily your gash was not deep, in a matter of a day of rest, you should be find malady." The butler informed.

"Where is Darien?" Serena asked, worried that he'll come in and hit her for her actions.

"I believe Master Darien has departed from here just minutes ago for unknown reasons."

"I see…" Serena answered _'I can't believe that he'd actually still be here waiting, I know that he doesn't care about me…but why does it hurt…' _

!#$&()

"Miss Mahiko, your brother is in want of your audience." A voice from behind the door mentioned.

"Tell him to leave; he is never to see me again."

The door sounded a thud before it was able to open. Before her stood a man with similar hair color and a similar eye color.

"Are you here to curse me again Darien, you spawn of Satan. Disappointed in me killing your seedling? Remember this Darien, I will never forgive you, of all people, you are the one I hate the most…for I will never forgive you."

* * *

AN: hohohoho, I think I wrote a lot, sort of :D. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter sort of ;; leave some review to motivate me :D 


	3. Love?

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon and Mature Content for whatever will be in this chapter: I don't want to keep track of everything in this .

Aleric: I thank you for your questions, but if I would answer them, I would be spoiling a chapter later on, but I will answer the question as to whether there's someone for Serena to lean on and the answer is no, there are people who will gradually guide her or help her out, but to lean on, no.

I thank you all for the reviews, and I apologize for the very late release. I am very VERY sorry.

* * *

Cruel Ends­

Darien sat at his desk as he looked over his speech after an invitation was sent for the audience of Darien's household to visit the weekend in celebration of a Duke of Crise new home. Many papers were lying on the floor as well as empty bottles of brandy were lying near his waste basket. He pulled onto his tie, feeling suffocated by the closed windows. It has been another week where Serena has not set foot out of her door, aggravating him in every way. He crumbled up his speech and threw it onto a floor. He finally drew open the curtains, going eye to eye against the sun as sun rays slithered its way into the room. He loosened his tie as he walked onto the balcony, letting the frail spring breeze sweep against his chest, shivering at the thought of Serena's hand lying against him. Whispers of Serena's voice haunted him as his own beastly nature cries out every night for its freedom, feeling the soft and tenderness of her flesh once the sun has dawned upon the earth. Andrew came to visit often, chatting with Serena, being able to bring a smile upon Serena's face every once in a while, something that Darien will never be able to do again. Darien glimpse down towards the rose he cultivated in his spare times to release his stress. He walked down the balcony stairs towards his rose garden to tend in order to take his mind off of Serena, until he found a white rose, too pure of its own innocence. He immediately swiped the foreign flower from the red rose bush full of thorns. He instantly deteriorated the flower within his grasp as his own blood merged into its clean color. He slightly budged at the feeling of someone's presence from an entrance other than the stair way. He tilted his head slightly, finding Serena hiding behind the white door leading towards the garden.

"Come here Serenity." Darien spoke aloud as he maintained the beast rising for freedom that very moment.

Darien could feel the very instant his eyes became dark as she drew near with her messily tossed hair and her luscious pink lips. He opened his hand as the white petals tainted with red blood were released from his grasp.

"Look what you've made me done Serenity; you've tempted me to stain that white rose because of its innocence, which sickened me. As consequence, lick the blood off."

Serena's eyes were colorless and just stared at Darien before taking actions. Serena kneeled onto her knees as she took the hand and licked the scar drawn by the thorns. With the beast inside roaring for its release, Darien pulled his hand away before any more could take over his other conscience.

"Enough! Go get ready, we are to meet the Duke of Crise before sundown, pack your things, we will be staying there for two days."

From the corner of his eyes, he found a sight in which he can never forget a small smile found its way upon Serena's face. Serena quickly hurried along to pack a bit of her possessions. _'What a sight indeed.'_

_!#$&(_

Darien held an item in his hand as he waited for the arrival of Serena. The instant the door to the carriage opened Darien felt stiff at the presence of Serena. Serena hauled her dress, making sure she did not step on the hem of the dress, before entering the carriage. She took her place across from Darien as she faced against the glass window, taking in the amazing view of the cruel world in which she was not able to set foot of in such a long time. Her torso levitated as she breathed in the fresh mountain air as the sign of winter started to erode into spring. Her golden curls shimmered further more than usual under the spring sun. Darien held his breath at the sight before looking away, gaining the moment to be able to breathe once again. He held onto her golden tresses as he leaned in towards her, breathing her very sent. A chill ran down her spine as his breath prickled onto her neck.

"You will not tempt other men as I am there, do not let anyone touch you but only me…" he said with a deadly voice. Serena's lifeless form did not stir from his threat but only a crystal tear escaped her dead eyes. Darien suckled onto her pale skin, leaving his mark of possession upon her for any man to see. The ride towards the town of Crise was a short but quiet one, as Serena gazed outside as nightfall drenched the horizon with its dark color as hope glimmered with it.

!#$&()

The carriage soon beheld onto a stop right in front of the marble stair case towards the main entrance. Two men in uniform stood under the breezy night and gave a bow once Darien and Serena had reached the top step. The guards pulled onto the gold rings, revealing Serena and Darien towards their future audience.

"My dear Viceroy! I welcome you to my new humble home!" the Duke of Crise cried out, trying to appeal towards Darien's favor, "You've been traveling from afar and I believe that you've grown yourself an appetite from the journey, dinner will be done in a matter of minutes, so you should relax. I beg your pardon but I must depart to see my other guests my viceroy."

Darien waved a hand in assurance towards his leave and walked over to a seat where as Serena trailed from behind. The audience in the grand foyer fixed their eyes upon the two young people, especially Serena who they have never seen and the bruise upon her collar bone. Rumors have flung out in an instant whether she was a concubine of the King, passed down towards the Viceroy, or whether she was a witch because of the foreign hair among the black and hazel nut colors. Darien pulled a chair out for Serena in a gentlemen gesture and then pulled a seat next to her. People swooned over the display of the two. Serena's golden-silver locks were fixed into a loose bun as where her blue eyes were as clear as glass. Her skin was pale, complimenting the flowing white dress she wore. Pearls adorned her skins as the mark left on her was visual for all to see. Darien sat in his seat with his usual uniform and his hair maid messily, covering his lazy captivating eyes. Many have already asked the two for a dance, after making the assumption that they could not be lovers, but all have been refused.

"May I have this dance?" one particular person asked. Darien instantly looked up at the familiar voice.  
"Miako?" Darien asked softly in surprise.  
"Everyone in this room especially the ladies have been frustrated with your refusal to dance with them." She said within a small smile.  
"And who might this be?" She asked with a soft smile towards Serena before resting on her knees, something that was not lady-like.  
Serena just stared down at Miako like a lifeless doll and did not respond within Darien's presence unless told to do so.  
"Serenity. Her name is Serenity, but why are you in the country? Shouldn't you be out of country with your husband?" Darien asked in a soft-tone which stirred Serena inside at the softness he expressed towards this person.  
"My lady! That is no way for a lady to sit! Lady Miako!" an old lady screeched heading towards them.  
"Oops, looks like I got to run, if not Old Lady M will catch me!" Miako joked before escaping right under the Old Lady's grasp.

Serena turned her head to find Darien still gazing as to where the woman has left. Serena instantly turned and blushed at the expression she saw of his face.  
"I need to go to the powder room." Serena said, but received no response from Darien and just left. She rushed towards the spring night off in the balcony.

"So what would my fair lady be doing here?"  
Serena swiveled around to find Andrew standing at the doorway to the balcony leaning against the door frame.  
"Andy!" Serena gleamed.  
Andrew gave a laugh before Serena ran towards him to give him a hug. "Why are you here Andy? "  
"Just a little business with the Duke and I just ended up staying here. My, my, what is this on your neck?" Andrew examined the bruise upon her skin. Making a sound of disapproval after realizing it was a hickey he said, "That Darien, and his brutality, what beast he is to not consider the embarrassment of a maiden in distress."  
Serena gave a blush and hit Andrew, "Keep your sweet-talk to the ladies in the foyer." Serena joked.  
"You're the only one for me Serenity, anyhow lets get you back to that beast of a person your with." Andre said in response.  
Serena stood still in place before turning around walking towards the balcony instead.  
"I don't want to, I hate Darien, I can never forgive him, he did not even care whether I was gone this moment either, after that Miako lady came by."  
"Miako?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, a lady named Miako came by, and all of a sudden Darien was completely different."  
Andrew looked away and acted strange under Serena's eyes.  
"Andy?" Serena questioned.  
"Well, let's get you back in there with him before the prince of hell brings hell upon the Earth once he realizes you're gone."  
Serena caved in soon and followed him towards the dining room.

!#$$&()

Serena walked up to where Darien sat and took her seat beside, reverting back to her lifeless form even after the speech given by Darien.  
"You've been gone for a while even when you've told me you were going to the powder room." Darien whispered under his breath as he picked up his fork in which only Serena could hear.  
"I take it that you don't take what I say seriously."  
Serena still did not respond and picked her spoon up.  
"I'll take you on this table if you find that I am joking with you."  
Serena stood still with only her spoon dipped halfway into the soup. The Duke looked towards Serena in puzzlement.  
"Is there a problem with the soup?" he asked.  
"Oh, no, it's delicious." Serena responded quickly with a soft broken smile.  
"Well I've heard that you've turned the age of fourteen about a month ago, you're just 2 years younger than my only son." The Duke informed.  
"I bet that you two will get along, how about it? Why don't you two take a breeze outside since it seems you look a little faint as where my son had already eaten before dinner."  
Darien's hand was under the table lying on top of Serena's thigh in assurance of his threat.  
"I'd love to." Serena answered ignoring the pain growing on her thigh. Serena stood up instantly and her chair and the Duke's son were pulled back to where they were able to leave.  
"I believe they look like the perfect couple." The Duke complimented.  
"I bet they do." Darien answered as he stared at her retreating back.

!#$&()

"I thank you for accompanying me outside, I hate that new place, it's secured to a certain point that I'd rather be sent to prison instead." The Duke's son commented.  
Serena walked along the gravel with him staring at the sky.  
"I'm sorry, I've been rude with my manners, I'm Seiya."  
"My name is Serenity." Serena responded quietly.  
"I've got to say, even through this darkness, you look quite lovely." Seiya commented as he touched her hair with the back of his hand. Serena gazed at the many stars gleaming down, so many of them gleaming down.  
Seiya let a smile at her interest in the sky.  
"That one is the constellation Draco with the one that looks like a dragon between those two dippers. Here, follow me I know somewhere else with a better view, I found this place last night after going under the guards."  
Serena instantly followed him towards a hidden valley on the cliff of a mountain where the whole sky was shown without any interference of trees or building. Serena lied against the valley of wild flowers and the after marks of winter, and stared at the sky as Seiya sat and pointed out the different constellations in the sky. Serena felt as if she was able to drift off into sleep as the spring breeze brushed against her skin until she felt something placed on top of her head. She sat up to find a crown made out of the wild flower on top of her head. Serena blushed as Seiya held her chin to place a kiss on top of her forehead.  
"It's starting to get chilly, let's walk back."

!#$&()

Serena closed the door behind of her room smiling for the one good thing that happened that day. She took the crown off of her head and placed it onto the table next to her, and before she was able to take a step, she felt the same breath prickling against her neck, both sweet and cruel.

"What is this? A little offering by that little kid towards a toy like you?" Darien snatched the crown embedded with flowers off of the table.  
"Darien! Please don't do this, not today. It's not right, please stop!"  
In response, Darien threw it across the room, each flower falling out of its knot and place.  
"Not only have you defiled my words, but you have also thought of going against my own words! Any other man would be on there knees, begging for their life like the little disgusting pigs they are, but Instead, I'll break you to the point where you won't think of defying me any further." Darien said furiously, clenching her dress. He tore it off in a matter of seconds, pinning her between him and her bed. Her hair was tousled out of its bun and sprawled onto the bed, mingling in with the sweat formed. Darien ravished her body, leaving every inch of her body with his trace.

Seiya turned the door knob of Serena's room to tell her of the agenda next day but hesitated a moment, scared of waking her up from her sleep. As he gradually opened the door, he stopped mid-sentence finding Darien on top of Serena as Darien plunged himself into deep pleasure. Seiya closed the door quickly but quietly and slid against the door, not being able to see the smug smile growing on Darien's face.

* * *

AN: I hope you accept this chapter as my apology for the late update. I will try to update a.s.a.p, a chapter on thanksgiving as a thanks to those for hanging in there for me to update . Leave some reviews:D 


	4. Engagement

AN: I'm very sorry to all for the late update . But I hope you can forgive me for the late update and a merry Christmas, Hanukah, kwanza to all

­­­­

Cruel Ends

The Duke of Crise set out early for an alliance, for only Darien and Seiya sat at the table. Darien sat at the same place he sat the night before, sipping his tea as Seiya sat next to him, at the head of the table. They quietly sipped their tea and took fruits as Darien focused onto his food as side glances were made from Seiya. The pinewood door creaked open and Serena slid into the room with a peach long sleeve dress, covering her neck, covering his mark. Serena did a curtsey right before Seiya had spoken.  
"Say Serenity, you should take a seat right beside me."  
Serena glanced at Darien for any disturbance or a show of disapproval, but she only saw him focused on his tea, looking down instead of up towards her. Serena nodded before walking towards the hand-carved chair, next to Seiya. The moment she took her seat, Darien drew his head up; both of their eyes came in contact for the first time that morning. Chills ran down her spine as she found a sinister smile, causing a disturbance inside of her.  
"These peaches are quite delicious, were these picked from your garden?" Darien asked without emotion.  
"Yes, they were nurtured without any pesticides as well as being freshly picked." Seiya responded with hesitation.  
"That reminds me of a certain fruit I picked last night, not only was it fully blossomed and smooth, but it was over flown with juice after the first bite." Darien said with a cold smile.  
Serena looked down shamefully at her plate as a rosy color stirred upon Seiya's cheek.  
"Little boys should know their place and when to leave." Darien added.  
Seiya's whole face turned red at the recollection of the image before.  
"Leave Serenity alone now you insolent bastard! I don't care if you are the viceroy or God, don't ever touch her!" Seiya blurted out. Darien let out a laugh. Seiya's acknowledgement of the relationship between Serena and Darien created a great horror towards her. As soon as the door opened to another guest, Serena instantly bolted out of the room.  
"What right do you have as a duke's son who has gained no title yet, to tell me my place? I give props towards your gallantry of insulting a viceroy, but someone like you has yet the right to criticize one's action towards his property."  
"Property?" Seiya's voice projected throughout the room.  
"She is a living breathing person who can see things just like you! How can you call such a person a property?"  
Andrew quickly came over and pulled Seiya away from Darien, intending to avoid Seiya to be in even hotter water than he is in as of now.  
"Calm down now, you're risking your life for such a petty reason. Reason it by money like all men do. If the viceroy claims that she is a property, then all property could be bought through money, can it not?" Andrew reasoned.  
Seiya stood still and threw his arm away from Andrew's hold, "I dislike how I have to pay for her, I'll pay a million for her."  
"Four million."  
"Two million."  
"Five million."  
Seiya gave a stern look towards Darien. "Three million, that's my final offer."  
"Six million." Darien said with a more triumphant look.  
"Fine then, you'll get your six million tomorrow in return for Serenity." Seiya hissed before stomping out the room, slamming the pinewood door.  
Darien remained seated and picked a sliced pear with his silver fork. Andrew drew Serena's chair out and sat in it, sitting right across from Darien. He took use of the unused plate of Serena's and piled it for Serena on his way back to his room. He took a grape from the bowl of fruits and popped one into his mouth.  
"You could have stepped your foot down whenever." Andrew said, breaking the silence.  
Darien stood up, grabbed Serena's plate of food, and left the room.  
"I feel such pity for a fool like him." Andrew said softly.

°ºº°ºº°

A knock came through Serena's door and Serena poked her head from her blanket and said in a sick voice, "Who is it?"  
"It's Darien."  
"Go away! I do not wish to see you now!"  
Darien opened the door re-emerging the night before. Serena drew her blanket near her as her legs were drawn close to her chest.  
"Get out! I hate you, why did you have to say that in Seiya's presence? I hate you I hate you!" Serena shrieked as Darien drew closer to her. In a matter of seconds, Darien was able to place the dish of food down and Serena pounded her small fist against Darien's chest, hating the very feelings she goes through because of him. All Serena could do is hit and cry until Darien clasp her hand and embraced her for the first time. Serena shifted at the sudden unexpected action from his usual fiendish behavior. She cried even harder as the suppressed emotions boiled up against the warmth she had longed for such a long time.  
"You could hate me for all you want, but just for today, just for today, let's forget about everything."

°ºº°ºº° 

At first, their start of the afternoon was a bit quiet as they entered the town square, meeting side vendors and merchants, trading gold for goods, but as time passed by the ice melted away towards something new. Darien pointed out towards silly common folks as Serena giggled along to his jokes.  
"Serenity, close your eyes and no peeking, I know how you are with things that are not wrapped and bring your hands out."  
Serena was scared that she would be beat outside in public and hesitated a moment before laying them out. She felt a cold metal slide past her finger, and so she looked down to see a diamond ring fit perfectly onto her finger. Occupied with the visual of the ring, she did not realize the cold snowball made from the leftover snow, thrown behind her head. Serena gave a loud shriek before turning around to find Darien already a mile away, taunting her like a little child. Serena's child-like side came through as she made up a bigger snowball, chasing after Darien to make the perfect pitch.  
When fatigue had brought them to a complete halt, Darien rest his arm against his knees, catching his breath as Serena was sitting against a tree, trying to catch hers.  
"For someone as small as you, you sure run quickly."  
"For someone as old as you, you sure have enough energy." Serena drew out after each single breath she took.  
A never before seen smile came across his face as he saw the face he had fallen for, someone so small and delicate. The two drew up near a shelter, paying a small bag of gold to the inn keeper for the best food. Serena devoured the food on her plate, replacing the vast space in her stomach with food. Darien stared at Serena as some laugh came across while he wiped her mouth as she ate. They soon returned back before the sun dreaded before the horizon.  
For the first time, they caressed each other tenderly. Their oil mixed together, their hand entwined into each other as if they were one, their sweat joined together into one droplet as their eyes never left each other. Insecurity flowed into Serena at the sudden change of Darien, insecurity that haunted her.  
"Don't think of anything, forget everything, just live in the moment Serenity."  
Serena's arm wrapped around his neck as she drew near, trying to gain the nectar of a sweet flower. Both of their release brought Darien to rest against Serena's small chest for a moment before pulling himself out. By now, the sun had already set for the lights in each room were going up one by one. Darien slipped into his pants as he sat down on her bed, her head resting in his lap as he ran his hand against her hair.

"Serenity, you will not be leaving with me tomorrow…" Darien stated softly.  
"What do you mean I won't be leaving with you tomorrow? Do you mean I will be following the next day? I mean, what do you mean 'I won't be leaving with you'?" Serena questioned.  
"I mean that you won't be leaving with me. You won't return towards my household as your home anymore, the Duke's son has paid for your release. Now…your home… is here."  
Darien got up and placed Serena's head lightly on the bed, feeling the sense of tear draw upon her face.  
"Am I just a property then Darien? Darien!" Serena yelled.  
He walked out and closed the door lightly, heading straight for his room, ready to pack. Serena placed a robe on and walked out of the room towards Seiya. She lightly knocked against the door, hearing a gesture to come in; she walked inside of the room.  
"Tell me that it's a lie Seiya; tell me that that man is lying." Serena said aloud towards Seiya. Seiya rose from his bed and walked towards Serena pulling her into his arms.  
"Hush now, tell you who is lying?" Seiya asked.  
"Darien! Tell me that what he said was a lie. Tell me that you didn't pay. Please take your words back. Am I to believe that I am just an object to be bought?"  
Seiya remained quiet as Serena's tear poured out for the third time for Darien.  
"I'm sorry Serenity, I'm sorry." Was the only thing that was able to project from Seiya's voice.

°ºº°ºº°

Serena could still remember the day Darien had left as well as Andrew. It has been eleven months since then, and still Darien has yet to return for her. The snow glazed itself against her window as Serena walked around the castle, pondering more and more of Darien at each passing second. The day of his leave, Serena woke up to a sound of a thud outside of the castle wall. She rubbed her eyes lazily and found herself in her own room, once again. She rose from her bed and peeked through her white curtain as the sun's ray pierced through into the room. Both Darien and Andrew stood in front of the carriage as butlers heaved their luggage onto the wooden carriage. Serena felt shaken that the "lie" was actually the truth. She hurried down the stairs and out the door in her robe, catching Darien right before he entered the carriage.  
"Let go of me Serenity, you are no longer my property."  
"I don't care! I'll run away from here if you leave me!" Serena yelled.  
Darien turned around after a minute of silence with a cold smile. "You are so pathetic; do you believe that yesterday was a special day? How irritating this is, I just wanted to have a last play with my own toy before giving it to another. I'm done with you, you bored me enough in which my resolution leads me to sell you off to another. Now let go of me with that filthy hands of yours."  
Serena's hand eased off of him as her eyes turned back to its clear orbs from before.  
"Enjoy your new home Serenity." Darien stepped into the carriage after Andrew, and the butler closed the gold trimmed door. Serena dropped down onto her knees staring at the retreating carriage.  
"I hate you, you conniving monster! I'll hate you until the end of time!" Serena screeched as she felt herself at the brim of tears. Even till this day, she did not know whether if she were to be mad or disheartened. Although granted her freedom from her prison, her heart was what felt the true meaning of being imprisoned by a cruel monster. She woke up every night with a scream, with the same nightmare, finding only the ring he gave to her. The only memory left of him within her grasp. A knock was heard through the door, which Serena acknowledged.  
"Miss Serenity, Master Andrew has arrived and wished for an audience with you."  
Serena's eyes shot up at the mention of Andrew's name in hope of any news. In matter of seconds, Andrew walked into the room with a bright smile and a cane in one hand.  
"Andy!" Serena shouted. She jumped out of her seat and jumped towards Andrew.  
"Whoa little one, take mercy on an old guy like me." Andrew joked, "So how is my princess doing, am I still allowed to wait in line for her?"  
Serena slapped him in the shoulder with a smile. Serena looked at the silver cane, leading to a bandaged feet.  
"What happened to your feet?" Serena asked with less emotion than what she had.  
"Well there are missing sheep as well as the appearance of an animal with the paw print somewhat like a bear, just so happened that I had an unpleasant meet with it and it was a wolf like nothing of the sort. It's still a miracle of how I made out with only a sprained ankle." Andrew laughed off.  
"My, that is something serious Andy." Serena replied in concern.  
Andrew looked up at Serena finding the concern in her voice nowhere connected with her eyes. Her eyes were the same clear orbs before he had left and nothing else but a haze below. He realized the red poof below her eyes, realizing that the moment still haunted her.  
"Serenity I came here to ask a dear favor to you… you may object it at any moment you wish."  
"Why would I ever reject a favor of a dear friend?" Serena joked.  
"Well, Serenity…its Darien." Andrew spoke out at most.  
Serena could feel the gap reopening to something she hid below in the bottom depth of her heart. She could feel a lump form in her throat as she tried to suppress any knowledge of the past.  
"Yes? What about…Darien?" Serena croaked aloud.  
"Well he does not know that I am visiting you at this moment, but I came here to request you for your audience in his manor once more." Andrew drew out.  
Serena's crystal clear eyes wavered in which Andrew caught before it reverted back to its lifeless stare.  
"Andrew, I am not part of his household or manor no longer, I am part of this manor now, Andrew I ask you not to create more pain for me as I had before. Please."  
"Serenity, Darien has been a wreck ever since our return. He's locked himself in his office without the thought of eating or sleeping. If we are not going to take action as of now, his current engagement made by his father will be permanent!"  
The sound of Darien's engagement brought Serena clutching her chest to keep herself from falling apart.  
"That is not of my concern Andy if…Darien… is to get married." Serena could feel her heart breaking to smaller pieces after each word.  
"But Serenity it's all i-"  
"Andrew, please stop. I cannot bear any further. He's a viceroy; I've understood my place and my role in his life as I've had my stay here. If I am to return and have the same role as before, I do not think I'll be able to pull myself together. Like Darien had said, I'm only property, a toy for his enjoyment…"  
Andrew shook his head as he stood up, supporting his weight against his cane. He took small steps towards the door and opened it, walking out the door.  
"You're wrong Serena, I know I cannot force you to change your view of him, but I hope you will realize soon how much this is hurting him too." Andrew said right before he closed the door right after him.  
Serena stared at the closed door in which Andrew went through and thought of his last words.  
_'Hurting him?'_ Serena thought to herself. She brought her knees close to her as she clutched her chest harder in fear of falling apart that very moment into a million pieces.  
_'How can this be painful for him with all those women around him? What can give him the right for him to be jealous of the guys around me and not me? Why would this hurt him just like it hurts me?'_ Serena thought hard towards herself.  
In fear of answering herself, Serena adjusted her position and walked towards her closet, she pulled out a long sleeve cream dress as well as a winter overcoat, and draped it across her shoulder as she took her leave.

°ºº°ºº°

Darien sat in his chair with a bottle full of whiskey in one hand and a full glass in the other. He took one swig at his cup, pouring the warm liquid down his throat. His mind was left on one image only, throwing the cup against the once broken mirror. Whiskey dripped down the mirror as traces of its brown state dribbled down to a clear condition. Darien took another swig at his bottle and stood up to face the broken mirror. His hair was more disheveled than it was of before, his eyes were evidence of his lack of sleep, and the atmosphere was dark as he stared at the picture before him.  
_'It's not those same eyes, it's not those same golden locks, it's not those same lips I desire. It's not the one I want all to myself,' _Darien thought to himself. He looked away from the picture on his desk and took another guzzle of his whiskey. He looked back towards the picture with its violet eyes full of fierce confidence, her black tresses flowing securely across her chest, keeping her face on lock. The fruit that tempted the inner monster within him did not stir him as well did his heart. She had the same looks like the other women in his past except one. A knock came through the door.  
"Master Darien, a woman going by Lady Maiko is in want of your presence milord."  
"Come in." Darien said as he stayed in the same position.  
The door creaked open to a women around her late 20's. Her eyes were blossomed with a hazel color as her chestnut hair stopped mid-length at her neck. "My my my, in a presence of a lady you still don't know your etiquette Darien."  
"If you're going to school me in etiquette Maiko, I might as well just give up hope." Darien replied.  
Maiko let out a laugh as she took a seat on the leather couch.  
"Having a bachelor's party are we?" Maiko asked with the many whiskey bottles on the floor.  
Darien let out a groan before answering,"No, and what brings you to this part of the place Maiko?"  
"To congratulate you for finally entering a commitment!" she filled in with sarcasm.  
She stood back up and walked up to his desk and lifted up an untouched picture.  
"She sure is a beauty; I don't know how any man can refuse such an engagement unless he's crazy!"  
Darien did not say a word into this subject as he just sat in his chair with his whiskey in hand.  
"Say Darien; let's go take a walk out of this murky place."  
Darien grabbed his coat off of his coat rack and walked out of his balcony towards his poorly cultivated roses. Maiko followed along being steady with the slippery marble stair case and trailed behind.  
"Well I guess you haven't changed with the whole rose thing have you Darien?" She picked a red one fully bloomed in the winter condition.  
"How beautiful it is." Maiko sighed.  
Through Darien's eyes he saw nothing but withered roses poorly taken after just like one of his roses. Darien took his mind off of the same thought he had over the months and cutted to the chase.  
"What do you want Maiko."  
"I came to give you another offer of marriage. Me."

* * *

AN:There goes another chapter :D. I've been awfully busy now so I apologize for the late update, but there is an open slot to help me edit in order for me to update a.s.a.p. :D so I guess it'll just have to be first come first served. Leave some reviews and merry christmas, hanukkah, and kwanzaa to all 


End file.
